The present invention relates to a belt additional substance having self-heating and functionality using graphene and a nano inorganic substance, and a belt and a manufacturing method using the same, and more particularly, to a belt additional substance having self-heating and functionality using graphene and a nano inorganic substance, in which energy of heat radiated from a body temperature energy is transferred to heating elements attached to a belt without using energy from the outside to increase the heat by a mechanism of radiation, rise, and heating, and as a result, multi-functions of the belt give various benefits to a human body, and a belt and a manufacturing method using the same.
In general, a waist belt is called a waist support or a waist band and in general, has a large width by using a material such as spandex and the waist belt is worn on a waist by sealing a buckle or a nylon made bonded fabric (Velcro magic tape) on the front end of the waist belt and the waist belt widely supports the waist while slightly pressing the waist to make the waist be convenient while the waist is squared, thereby protect the waist without a pain.
In recent years, a waist belt having a structure in which a heat wire is embedded has appeared in order to provide thermal stimulation and therapy effects to a waist portion or an abdomen portion together with the effect of the waist belt, but the waist belt has a lot of problems including a complicated structure, increased power consumption, harmful electromagnetic waves generated in a human body when the waist belt is used, and the like. Therefore, provided is a waist belt in which a pocket is formed in the waist belt and a fomentation pack is accommodated in the pocket without using electricity so as to acquire the thermal stimulation effect.
However, in the case of the waist belt accommodating the fomentation pack, since the fomentation packet is warmed by using the energy, this is also very difficult and the resulting energy consumption cannot be avoided and since the fomentation pack is gradually cooled with the elapse of a used time, a fomentation effect cannot be continued.
Therefore, in Korean Patent Registration No. 1540439 (registered on Aug. 25, 2014), a tourmaline ball formed in an inner skin contacts a skin and a sheet laminated with graphene is positioned between an outer skin and the inner skin to increase heating efficiency.
However, tourmaline emits heat by using the graphene and the heat deeply permeates into the skin to shorten a heat emission time, but a radiation mechanism of far infrared rays cannot be effectively used, and as a result, various effects which can be provided cannot be normally maintained.